


A Bit o' Fluff

by Amoreanonyname



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, No Smut, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wincest - Freeform, gencest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoreanonyname/pseuds/Amoreanonyname
Summary: Sam needs a day off.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 118





	A Bit o' Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE THIS IN 30 MINUTES DON'T @ ME asafa.
> 
> Just a little piece of short fluff where not much happens.

“No Sam, that’s _it_. You’re taking a day off.”

Sam sighed in defeat. Dean was using his no-nonsense, big-brother, my-word-is-final voice. Arguing with him would be futile. 

Sam had been admittedly burning it at both ends for awhile now. They both did. He and Dean had had a lot of hunts recently, and Sam had gone down a particular research rabbit hole in his downtime. He wasn’t sleeping enough, and it showed. Just now, he’d dropped his cup of coffee, smashing the mug on the floor. Yeah, he was overtired.

He tried not to fight it as Dean steered him towards the couch. Again, once Dean got into a certain state of mind, trying to resist his fussing just lead to more problems. Dean parked him down and produced a paperback out of nowhere.

“You’re gonna sit, and read something for fun for a change. I’m going to get you another drink.”

Taking the book, Sam saw that it was… _It_ , by Stephen King. He’d read it a long time ago, but not since the movies. It might be fun to read it again.

Starting to flip through the pages, Dean eventually reappeared with a steaming mug of tea and a sandwich. Sam smiled gratefully as Dean handed him the mug, put the sandwich on the table, then tossed a blanket over his legs. The tea had honey in it - usually only reserved for when one of them was sick.

“May as well get preventative before you make yourself sick”, muttered Dean, and Sam startled, not for the first time, at Dean seemingly reading his thoughts. “I need to clean up the kitchen and do some work on Baby. If I see you up for anything more than a piss break in the next two hours, I’m gonna take one of those giant lore books and smash you over the head with it, understood?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “ _Yes sir”_ he said, playfully enough that Dean only lightly whacked him on the shoulder on his way out, as Sam smirked.

Sighing and settling in, Sam realized it really had been a long time since he’d read anything just for the hell of it. He really was always drowning in lore, research, textbooks, other languages. _It_ wasn’t precisely a _departure_ from their day-to-day lives, but it was refreshing to read about a supernatural problem Sam didn’t feel a personal need to solve. The damn clown did freak him out, but it was fiction, and just added to the horror-thrill for Sam. 

Before Sam knew it, his empty tea mug was being topped up, a new stack of sandwiches had hit the table alongside a box of cereal, and Dean had dropped down beside him, damp-haired and smelling like soap. Working on the car was always a greasy prospect.

“How’s the book?”

“Actually, not bad. It’d been awhile since I’d read it.” 

Grabbing a corner of the blanket to pull over his own lap, Dean grabbed the remote. “Feel like a movie?”

After a few minutes of bickering (Dean was in the mood to watch the original _It_ movie, which Sam thought would just be too repetitive on top of the book), they settled on _The Babadook_. Sure, Sam thought, a nice light day of abject psychological horror. But he couldn’t help but admit he was enjoying himself. He and Dean really didn’t just _hang out_ often enough. They were always doing something, working at something, driving somewhere, killing something, worrying about something, averting some Apocalypse or another. They chatterred and argued and elbowed each other on the now-crowded couch while eating sandwiches, and really didn’t absorb that much of the movie. 

Just when Sam was thinking he’d like something stronger than tea to drink, Dean disappeared and reappeared with a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. A quick bathroom break, stretch, and a chance to refresh snacks, and they both curled back into the couch to binge _Haunting at Hill House_. Dean had a thing for drunken Netflix binges, and they had never gotten all the way through the _Hill House_ series. 

A few drinks in, both brothers relaxed and comfortable and boneless on the couch, Dean suddenly started shifting him and Sam around, positioning Sam’s feet on his lap. It was the sort of thing Dean wouldn’t normally do, and it would have weirded Sam out if he was sober. It was something they didn’t talk about, how Dean got a bit grabbier and… cuddlier? After a few drinks, and if Sam was tipsy too, he didn’t tend to mind. It’s not like either of them got much of this anywhere else. It didn’t have to be weird. 

And frankly, Dean was rubbing his right foot and it felt _good_.

“Y’need to stop working yerself so hard, Sammy”, Dean grumbled, working at Sam’s foot. “You not sleeping, makin’ yerself sick...it freaks me out. Yer more useful to me alive.”

Sam was still sober enough to understand that being _useful_ to Dean alive was possibly the biggest understatement in the history of humanity.

“The world still needs saving Dean, whether I want a break or not.” 

“ _The goddamn world_ needs you alive,” Dean shot back, switching to Sam’s other foot. Sam felt too good to give Dean too hard a time, about whether he meant the literal ‘world’, or something else. 

Sam was drunk enough for it to cross his mind that there wasn’t a huge difference between the two anyway. He just grunted in acknowledgement and leaned back, allowing Dean to continue rubbing at his feet and legs. He’d have to return the favour sometime. Next time they were drunk.

Before either of them knew it, they’d dozed off, with Sam’s legs across Dean’s lap, blanket across them both, snoring away as Netflix eventually paused and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone! 😁


End file.
